Carpe Diem
by Jenn Alex Murtons
Summary: Nunca una frase habia representado tan bien lo que debio haber hecho desde el principio: "Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero" [Hiccstrid][Muerte de un personaje indispensable]


_Disclaimer:_

_**No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría.**_

_Advertencias:_

_**Hiccstrid. Los acontecimientos de la segunda película nunca ocurrieron, son solo un invento de tu imaginación -en este fic, por lo menos-. What if...?. Puede provocar diabetes y fiebre de azúcar. Drama hasta decir basta. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo. Muerte de un personaje indispensable. Presencia de un OC intermitente.**_

_Aclaraciones especiales:_

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk".**_

_N_°_ de palabras: __**3220**_

_Tipo de escrito: __**One-shot (Capítulo único [+1000 palabras])**_

* * *

_**Carpe diem**_

* * *

_**"...Vive el momento porque vas a morir pronto..."**_

Podía ver los escombros. Podía escuchar los chillidos, los gritos de desesperación de niños, adultos. No podía sentir su propio cuerpo, sus extremidades parecían haber desaparecido como si solo existiera su cabeza, ni siquiera podía sentir su cuello. Podía saborear la sangre de su boca, sus encías rotas y las mejillas internas destrozadas, tragaba su propia sangre por temor a ahogarse. Pero lo peor que podía hacer, era oler.

Podía oler la carne quemada, aquel nauseabundo olor entraba en sus fosas nasales inundando cualquier rincón hasta llegarle a la garganta, las ganas de vomitar no se hicieron esperar pero la debilidad de su propio cuerpo no lo dejaba siquiera cumplir aquel extraño capricho. Boqueó intentado respirar sin que la sangre se obstaculizara, escupió en cuanto la sintió ahogarlo, no quería respirar y oler eso... Ya no sabía si aquel olor provenía de él mismo o de todos lados, estaba mareado, asqueado.

Sus ojos querían cerrarse pero no los dejo, los abrió tanto como pudo, lo hizo por una voz que logro levantarse por sobre todas las demás._ «¡Hiccup, Hiccup!»_ escuchaba insistentemente, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se volteo lentamente hasta observar una piernas, unas piernas hermosas que habían sido mancilladas por millones de heridas, quemadas y cicatrices hace poco logradas, pero que para él seguían siendo las piernas de una diosa. Subió un poco más la mirada y pudo ver las ropas rotas, la subió un poco más y con dolor una sonrisa se poso en sus labios secos, la cabellera despeinada, sucia, que en sus mejores momentos había comparado con el brillo del Sol, se pegaba a la frente de su dueña no por el sudor, sino por la sangre que bajaba hasta tapar uno de sus ojos azules claros, aunque ahora parecían opacos.

Intento susurrar su nombre pero en vez de eso tosió, manchando su mentón de sangre. La chica corrió a su lado y se tiro al piso, intento tocarlo, pero no había lugar para hacerlo, ella pensaba que cualquier simple roce por su piel podría causarle el dolor más insostenible, podía verlo en sus ojos tristes. Pero él, estaba más que lejos de sentir siquiera el dolor en algo que no fuese su rostro.

— **Hiccup...**— Susurró, Hiccup sintió a sus oídos descansar de los gritos externos,_ ¿o eran los suyos? _Ya no lo sabía, pero la suave voz de Astrid, preocupada y algo desesperada lo calmaba, por extraño que pareciera—** Nuestros dragones, ellos...**

_«Murieron»_ completo en su mente, Astrid ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, pero sabía que no lo necesitaba. Él era inteligente—** ¿Qué ha pasado?**— La garganta le dolía horrores, pero tenía que preguntar.

— **Fishlegs está ayudando a los heridos junto con Gothi. Stoick está intentado organizar a todos los sobrevivientes. Snotlout no se ha podido separar de algo del cuerpo de Hookfang, los gemelos están por ahí, no se a donde fueron y solo uno de nuestros dragones sobrevivió...**

— **¿Toothless?**— Su voz había salido tan esperanzada, tan soñadora, que los ojos de Astrid se pusieron húmedos y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, empezó a negar con la cabeza, desesperada. Hiccup frunció el ceño.— **Astrid, ¿dónde está Toothless?**

Pero solo recibió otro gemido de dolor como respuesta, un gemido lastimero.— **Solo Meatlug ha sobrevivido. Y Toothless, él. Dioses, Hiccup**— Hiccup intento levantarse entonces, espantando momentáneamente a la rubia pero él no pudo, y se dejo caer en donde estaba, quería gritar y no podía, quería pero sentía sus ojos tan calientes que pensó que sus lágrimas se evaporarían. _No, no, aquello no estaba pasando_.— **Toothless te empujo antes de que los devorara a los dos.**

Aquello fue suficiente para Hiccup, la humedad de sus lágrimas no se hizo esperar, limpiando sus sucias mejillas y haciendo arder las heridas de su rostro, no quería desesperarse, no quería. _¿Pero qué podía hacer?_ No podía hacer nada, no ahora. Sintió una gentiles manos limpiar su rostro, ni siquiera ese dulce toque logro parar sus lágrimas, pero logro calmar un poco su corazón. Por alguna extraña razón, su cerebro evoco un recuerdo no muy lejano que sintió irónico y pesado a la vez.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Carpe diem»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

La llegada de un comerciante extranjero sorprendió a todos, incluso parecía hablar su idioma perfectamente. Decía venir de muy lejos y con las únicas intenciones de ofrecerles su más selecta mercancía, y había que admitirlo, su mercancía era incluso más increíble de que lo que todos creyeron. Pero antes de poder vender siquiera una pieza de su inventario, pidió hablar con el jefe y Stoick, con mucho gusto, lo dejo. Hiccup por su parte, no podía dejar de observar a la chica que se había bajado detrás del comerciante, pero no porque fuese terriblemente bella ni ninguna tontería de esas, además de que no parecía tener más de once años.

Lo increíble de la niña era su cabello, su piel y ojos. Una piel tan pálida, un cabello tan claro y unos ojos tan grises que todo ella parecía estar hecho de la más blanca nieve. Los ropajes que llevaba realzaban todas aquellas características aún más y parecía esconderse de todo con una especie de sombrilla pequeña, tan delgada que Hiccup estaba seguro de que solo serviría para ocultarla de los invisibles rayos del sol. La niña se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba y se volteo hasta ver directamente a los ojos verdes. Esmeraldas contra diamantes. Hiccup pego un respingo cuando sintió aquellos ojos penetrantes sobre los suyos, como si lo atravesaran. La niña se acerco rápidamente _-casi saltando-_ al castaño y se le quedo mirando, como esperando que dijese algo. Se formo un silencio un poco incómodo _-por parte de Hiccup-_. Se rasco la nuca, y miro hacia arriba, evitando su mirada.

— **Eh... ¿Necesitas algo?**— Pregunto, intentando sonar lo menos incómodo y nervioso posible. La niña parpadeo un poco confundida, Hiccup se sorprendió de que hasta sus pestañas fueran casi transparentes.

— **Tú eras él que me miraba, ¿no? ¿No sabes que mirar tan fijamente es de mala educación?**— La niña le reclamaba, con una voz resbaladiza y aguda, digna de una niñita consentida. Hiccup miro hacia el otro lado, intentando deshacerse de la mirada acusadora de la menor.—** Como sea, yo soy Luna. Es un verdadero placer, señor.**— Y se reverencio ligeramente, con mucha formalidad para una niña de su edad.

Hiccup no supo qué hacer. _¿Tenía que reverenciarse por igual o qué?_ —** Eh... Yo soy Hiccup**— Dijo con normalidad, y no tuvo tiempo de decir más nada porque la risita infantil lo interrumpió.— **Si, gracias por recordarme lo bonito que es mi nombre. ¡Aunque hay peores!**

Luna intento ocultar su risa tras las palmas de sus manos pero puede llegar a ser muy difícil de ocultar el sonido con el tacto. Hiccup se alegro de que por lo menos si tuviera sentido del humor, la risita infantil era contagiosa, e Hiccup no pudo evitar reírse un poco también. Toothless, curioso de las acciones de su jinete, decidió acercarse hasta ellos y se intereso tanto por la niña como Hiccup, la apariencia de Luna le parecía rara pero a Luna la apariencia de Toothless le aterró, haciendo que se escondiera tras la pierna buena de Hiccup. Hiccup no se sorprendió de que se asustara pero si de que confiara tan rápido en él como para creer que podía protegerla. Rió un poco.

— **Eh, eh. No te preocupes, no hace nada.**

— **Es grande...**

— **Créeme, hay dragones mil veces más grandes.**

— **¿Dragones?**

— **Si, él es Toothless.**

Toothless al oír su nombre se acerco rápidamente e Hiccup acarició su cabeza, la niña comprendió entonces que no había verdadero peligro y tan repentinamente como se había escondido detrás de Hiccup, abrazo a Toothless riéndose divertida, dándole muchas caricias y elogios al Furia Nocturna. Stoick y el comerciante se acercaron.

— **Oh, vaya. No creí ver a Luna tan amigable**— Exclamo su padre, el comerciante. La niña no le hizo ningún caso, seguía muy ocupada jugando con el dragón. Stoick pareció tener una idea, que involucraba a Hiccup y a los dragones, por supuesto.

— **Hiccup, ¿y si cuidas a la hija de nuestro nuevo amigo? Podrías enseñarle la isla.**

Hiccup asintió, pero el padre de Luna pareció espantarse.— **No sé si esa sea una bue-**

— **No te preocupes, padre. Llevo el parasol y recuerda:**_** «Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero»**_**. Además, Hiccup estará conmigo**— Y dicho esto, tomo a Hiccup de la mano, como si fuera su hermano mayor _-aunque hacían una pareja de 'hermanos' de lo más curiosa-_. Su padre suspiro, le dio un besito en su pequeña mejilla pidiéndole que se cuidara y guió a Stoick al barco. Hiccup se pregunto: _¿Qué era Carpe lo-que-sea?_. Bueno, luego le preguntaría.

La tarde paso sin mayores contratiempos, incluso la niña hizo muy buenas migas con Astrid, gritando a todo pulmón que desde ahora era su mejor amiga e Hiccup, su hermano mayor. Parecía que aprender era su parte favorita y también parecía ser la única interesada cuando Fishlegs soltaba datos curiosos, preguntando de todo, sin dejar ni un detalle sin desentrañar. Ahora se despedían de Astrid, Luna pudo notar algo extraño y a la vez divertido, un precioso resplandor que apareció en el justo momento en el cual miro a Hiccup, e Hiccup tuvo exactamente la misma reacción. Luna se mordió los labios. Cuando Astrid y Stormfly desaparecieron de su vista, Luna se quito el precioso collar que tenía escondido en su vestido y se lo entrego a Hiccup, confundiéndolo. El collar tenía una preciosa piedra azul profundo, bellamente pulida, parecía algo de gran valor*.

— **Eh, es muy bonito, Luna. Pero no creo que sea mi estilo.**— Se lo devolvió y Luna lo miro con el ceño fruncido, muy molesta.

— _**«Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero»**_

— **Si... ¿Y para las personas normales eso sería...?**

— _**«Vive el momento porque vas a morir pronto»**_— Declaro, tajante, casi siniestra. Hiccup sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— **Una frase algo cruda para una niña.**

Luna rió, aligerando un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado con sus propias palabras.—** Si, tal vez. Mi padre siempre me dice eso, el dice que tal vez en el futuro se haga una frase famosa, pero es un poco bobo así que no le creo mucho**— Hiccup rió un poco pero el tono de tristeza de la pequeña era raro.— **Pero es una frase perfecta para mí ya que moriré pronto.**

Hiccup se sobresalto. Desde niño, Hiccup sabía que cualquier adulto podía morir en la guerra, y que en la muerte misma se podía encontrar gloria y honor _-y como no-_, todos los niños casi deseaban morir con mucha gloria entre sus iguales. Pero ahora, ahora el termino morir era casi de temer, solo los viejos aceptaban el termino con tranquilidad. Oír aquello de una niña, tan pequeña, tan joven, como si fuese algo tan normal para alguien de su edad, lo sorprendió y lo apeno a la vez.

— **Por favor, eres muy pequeña aún. No pienses en eso**— Luna sonrió tristemente, lo tomo de la mano y con su otra mano, apretó aun más se _'parasol'_.

— **Es por mi enfermedad. El señor que cura, me dijo que me daba 12 años de vida, y tal vez era mucho decir. Por eso podría morir incluso ahora**— Las palabras eran pesadas y se quebraban pero no se veían lágrimas asomarse por las blancas mejillas.—** Como nací así, soy muy débil. Quiero que el sol me queme pero no puedo, quiero mojarme en la lluvia pero no puedo. Porque eso aceleraría mi muerte. Cada atardecer, cada estrella, cada arco de colores, lo aprecio más que nadie porque podría ser la última vez y cada persona nueva, cada cultura, cada país, cada lugar, es increíble. Quiero morir sabiendo que viví todo lo que pude, pero... Si hay algo que me molesta, es que las personas que tienen más vida que la mía, no la aprovechen.**

Hiccup guardo silencio, supo que aquello era con él. No sabía que pensar, que decir, de todas maneras. Oírla hablar era sinceramente una nueva puerta a la que estaba dispuesto a entrar, pero aquella era tenebrosa. Una persona que moriría antes de lo que debería. Una niña que se había ganado un espacio en su corazón y que contaba cada atardecer como si fuese el ultimo, y él, con sus 18 años, nunca había pensado mucho en eso, en que moriría sin realizar todo lo que creía, debía hacer.

— **Hiccup... abre tu mano y cierra los ojos**— Hiccup no puso ninguna traba en hacerlo, coloco una de sus rodillas en el suelo, quedando hasta la misma altura de Luna y siguió sus indicaciones. Sintió algo reposar en su mano. No abrió los ojos.—** Dale esto a ella, por favor. Dile lo que sientes. Vive lo que yo no puedo, y si lo haces, sentiré que mi corta vida sirvió para algo**— Luna cerro la mano de Hiccup, formando un puño alrededor del objeto. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una bonita sonrisa de labios pálidos e infantiles.

Hiccup abrió su mano, era el collar con la piedra azul. Sonrió decidido y volvió a apretar el collar.—** Lo haré.**

— **¿Lo prometes?**

— **Claro.**

— **¿Por el meñique?**— Y Luna extendió su pequeño dedito. Hiccup rió, una niña tan madura e infantil a la vez.

Junto sus meñiques.—** Claro, mi meñique te lo promete, te lo jura y todo lo quieras**— Luna pego un saltito feliz y aplaudió emocionada.

Hiccup miro a Toothless que se había acercado a lamer la mano de Luna. Tuvo una idea. —** Oye, ¿quieres volar? Te enseñare algo genial. Ya sabes, eso del 'Carpe diem' no sé que más**

Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron. Hiccup guardo el collar en su bolsillo, no se le tenía que olvidar.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«Carpe diem»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, apartándolo de sus pensamientos, comenzó en su hombro, como una sacudida y luego llego hasta la punta de sus pies. Hiccup por fin fue consciente de la magnitud de sus heridas, del verdadero dolor físico que lo había estado aquejando. No pudo evitar pegar un grito de dolor, aunque no sabía si era un dolor físico o un dolor emocional. Astrid parecía tener el ceño fruncido, con una mano colocada en el hombro en el cual había sentido la corriente.

— **¡No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos, Haddock!**— Hiccup supo que lo decía en serio cuando la escucho utilizar su apellido, no estaba molesta, estaba asustada. Y él también lo estaba. Estaba tan cansado, un cansancio tan extraño, que no quería cerrar los ojos un momento y que esa fuese la última vez. Suspiro y levanto una de sus manos, buscando algo en particular en la dirección de Astrid. Ella no lo vio.— **Voy a buscar ayuda, estas demasiado herido.**

— **No te vayas...**— Fue a penas un susurro, desesperado y anhelante, la mano que había estado bailando en el aire consiguió tomar débilmente el brazo de Astrid, intentando inútilmente de detenerla. Sin embargo, aun sabiendo que para Hiccup era imposible hacerlo, Astrid se quedo. Sabía que debía irse a buscar ayuda, pero algo en el fondo le decía que iba a ser inútil, que no serviría para nada.

— **Déjame por lo men-**

— **No. Quédate**— Esta vez había sonada más tajante, más como una orden que como una súplica. Astrid, aunque muy poco dispuesta a acatar una orden _-pero retenida por la fiera mirada de Hiccup, aquella que la hacia respetarlo, y porque no, admirarlo también-_ tomo la mano que había estado apretando su brazo, alejándola, pero sin dejar de soltarla, entrelazando sus dedos. Hiccup suspiro, un poco más relajado, quería cerrar los ojos ya pero aun tenía algo que hacer.— **¿Qué paso con el dragón?**

— **Se fue. Parece que solo quería algo para comer**— La voz de Astrid reflejaba un odio. Un odio que hacía mucho tiempo que no creyó volver a sentir, no hacia él, sino hacia otro dragón. Aunque él no iba negarlo, no lo diría, pero también sentía un rencor inaudito hacia ese dragón que había asesinado y destrozado todo lo que amaba. Que había devuelto aquel odio a la voz de su rubia y le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo. Negó como pudo, tenía que buscar otra cosa.

Con la mano que tenia libre empezó a buscar su bolsa, si tenía suerte, estaría intacta o por lo menos, lo que había dentro lo estaría. La encontró, y como no era sorpresa, estaba bastante quemada y destruida, lo sorprendente era que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para no haber perdido lo que llevaba adentro. Saco algo envuelto en un pañuelo blanco, parecía delicado, y Astrid se sorprendió un poco de que Hiccup tuviese algo así guardado.

Un pequeño tintineo que se llevo el aire e Hiccup pudo vislumbrar entonces el collar azul que tantos dolores de cabeza le causo en un principio, al final había terminado por guardarlo. Se sintió un cobarde por no haberlo hecho antes y también se sintió un idiota por haber incumplido su promesa. Pero...

_Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

Astrid extendió su mano en cuanto vio como Hiccup dirigía el collar hasta ella, lo dejo caer en su palma y volvió a su posición inicial, tirado en el suelo. Astrid, un poco curiosa, empezó a juguetear con el collar. Reconoció el collar, era de la niña de blanco. Pero que ella recordara el collar no tenia aquel relieve en la parte de atrás. Volteo el collar hasta poder ver lo que causaba el relieve.

_«¿Te casarías conmigo, Milady?»_

La inscripción tallada a mano, delicadamente y perfecta sobre el adorno de metal que protegía la preciosa piedra azul, se pavoneaba del brillo que se reflejaba en él con gracia. Astrid apretó el collar en su mano, casi haciéndose daño en la palma. Los dedos entrelazados de Hiccup y Astrid parecieron juntarse aun más.

— **Iba a entregarte esto antes pero, ya sabes, antes no estaba entre la vida y la muerte**— Astrid exhaló, casi como interrumpiendo una risa, pero no era de aquellas risas que te provocaban mariposas en el estomago, era una risa que anticipaba el dolor, las ganas de llorar. Pensó en lo irónico que ahora le sonaba el Carpe diem de Luna. Sintió una gota salada caer desde su mejilla hasta su boca— **No llores, Astrid.**

— **No estoy llorando**— Pero su voz se quebró.

— **¿Está lloviendo entonces?**

— **... Si**

— **Ah, está bien**— Hiccup no pensaba en discutírselo y Astrid así parecía aceptarlo. El tiempo se acercaba. Con cada palabra dicha, sentía que era su último aliento, necesitaba decirlo ahora.— **Te amo, Astrid.**

Un sollozo se escucho y sus manos entrelazadas se apretaron con más fuerza.— **Yo también, Hiccup. Te amo.**

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Hiccup, una sonrisa arrepentida, desorientada. Cerró los ojos, y Astrid se inclino dulcemente hasta tocar los sangrantes labios del castaño. Fue un simple roce, Astrid podía sentir la lenta respiración chocar contra su cara, anunciando el final de un capítulo. El collar aun descansaba en la otra mano de Astrid junto al pañuelo. Astrid se separo, ya no sentía la respiración. Hiccup volteo el rostro, un hilillo de sangre broto de sus labios entreabiertos, su mano ya no apretaba la suya.

_Termino._

_Cape diem._

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_**-Carpe diem es una locución latina que literalmente significa 'toma el día', que quiere decir 'aprovecha el momento', en el sentido de no malgastarlo. Durante el periodo de la Edad Media era entendido como: "vive el momento porque vas a morir pronto".**_

_**Primera acotación (*): La piedra preciosa a la que se refiere es al Lapislázuli. El Lapislázuli es una gema de característico color azul, muy apreciada en joyería desde la antigüedad. Esta se considera una piedra de la verdad y la amistad. La piedra azul tiene fama de promover la armonía en las relaciones.**_

* * *

Debería esconderme tras algo porque creo que me van a llover unas cuantas fangirls de Hiccup y del Hiccstrid asesinándome por matarlos. No me malinterpreten, yo estoy por ellos como por el pan con queso, no puedo vivir sin ellos, pero así ya saben, me gusta la tragedia y los finales malos. En todo caso, espero que la gente que si les gusto y no maten por ello, me dejen un bonito review. Si tienen alguna duda, que no les de pena y formulen su pregunta, la responderé aquí o por mensaje privado. Sin más, esperando que les haya gustado y solo pidiéndoles que me dejen su opinión en forma de review, se despide,

_**Jenn**_


End file.
